sky_force_reloaded_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Frying Falcon
Frying Falcon is the Boss of Stage 8. Appearance "Hunting season is open!" Frying Falcon is a heavily armed fixed-wing gunship with defensive plating protecting parts of the hull and weapon hardpoints. Armaments 1st Phase 3-Tube Rocket Launcher Affixed on the cockpit, this launcher periodically fires a 3 way rocket spread. The rockets are not homing. 2x Dual-link Chain Guns * Swiveling side to side, these guns unleash a patterned stream of gunfire forward. 2nd Phase - Right Wing 2x Spread-Fire Turrets * These turrets fire in a 3-bullet spiraling spread, stopping at regular intervals 1x Gun Turret * Fires a short stream of relatively large bullets that aim at your Plane, and are able to curve minimally towards your position, be careful when evading / leading these bullets 2nd Phase - Left Wing 2x Spread-Fire Turrets * These turrets fire in a fixed 8-way radial stream instead, easier to avoid due to covering less space. 1x Gun Turret * *Same turret function as the Right Wing's 3rd Phase 3x Spread-Fire Cannons * Located along the fuselage of the gunship, these turrets are sequentially destroyed from front to back. Each turret has an increasing rate of fire, and only operate one at a time. 6x Aft Gun Turrets * Provides tracking gunfire in tandem with the spread-fire cannons. Combat Routine Unlike all the other gunships bosses, Frying Falcon is not vulnerable upon entry, as it swoops in low from under you, and gradually gets into position. In the 1st Phase, you will battle the cockpit of this gunship. It is desirable to first destroy the chain guns by the sides, lessening the stress of evading so much gunfire. The two armor plates protecting the cockpit and rocket launcher will eventually collapse as you weave pass them while evading. Those with Card 9 and have learnt the correct timing can smash through the armour plate and rocket launcher immediately with a weapon overcharge. Regardless of which order you choose to destroy the weapons, take it steady and remain calm. In the 2nd Phase, the Falcon drifts away, edging in the right wing from the bottom left. To ease up evasion, go straight for the gun turret in the middle to quickly remove the dangers of tracking gunfire. Flying straight into the turret will help greatly by bypassing the armor plates. Again, a weapon overcharge is not misplaced here. The spread-fire turrets will be way easier to evade without the middle gun to interfere. It is viable to use a Laser to punch through the armor plating and turret itself, but such things are best saved for phase 3. Once you demolish the turrets, the gunship will edge out and reappear on the other side to bring the left wing in. As mentioned in the armaments, the spread-fire turrets attack differently but the same tactic can be used here to destroy the middle turret first. Once again after demolishing the turrets, the 3rd Phase with the entire fuselage begins. Those with Lasers should use them now, as they are highly effective at demolishing the aft guns, which serve to disrupt your evasion with slow tracking gunfire. Usage of an Energy Shield while doing so is highly advised, to maximise damage. Once those guns are cleared out, the Spread-fire turrets can be sequentially destroyed from front to back. And with those gone, you can finally obliterate the Frying Falcon gunship. Difficulty In tougher modes, the final phase can be really challenging due to the high concentration of gunfire, unless you have special powers (read: Lasers) to assist you. Frying Falcon is particularly dangerous due to the great number of spread-fire turrets in combat, of which the bullets can deal very significant damage to your Plane. Trivia * Frying Falcon will fly-over above you and beneath you many times before the boss section in Stage 8. * The steam page of the game shows image of the Frying Falcon in-scale comparison. Category:Stages Category:Bosses